Moonchild
by QuinnC
Summary: In which Lunatic becomes Kotetsu's midwife in the middle of the battle. Its basically a barnaby x kotetsu Mpreg! fanfic. Because FFnet doesn't let me write a lengthy summary, I posted my works with complete summary on Ao3. You can check my Ao3 for faster updates.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"HHAA...AAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Is that Tiger?? The scream..."

Barnaby's eyes glows blue. "KOTETSU-SAN!!!"

Flash of pink followed by desperate and angry cry storming without second thought to the near-collapsed facility. His fellow heroes calling him or the heavy smoke that surrounded the facility didn't bother him as his number one priority right now is Kotetsu.

Kotetsu-san! Kotetsu-san! Kotetsu-san!

There's a subtle light at the secluded bathroom inside the facility, as he focused on any human presence using his hundred power, he heard a faint breathing inside the said bathroom.

He rushed at speed of lightning to see whether he's not imagining it.

As he stumbled inside the bathroom, his eyes caught the sight of his beloved. He WOULD be happy as finally, he met his other half...

IF ONLY...

His beloved wasn't as pale as this, eyes shut, blood streaming down from his forehead, splashing sound of water from the bathtub and more blood...blood...blood.

Barnaby choked on air, couldn't contain the terrible horror he experienced right now. Past trauma gushed in.

He caught a sight of Lunatic, standing next to the bathtub holding something in his bloodied – glove hands.

Barnaby lost it.

All he could see now is RED!

-End-

I craved for barnaby x kotetsu mpreg fanfic but there's not much. So here I am, testing the water. How was the prologue?

I would LOVE to hear your thoughts

Thanks in advance! ｡‿｡

~QuinnC~


	2. Euphoria

In the manager's office of Apollon Media..

Ben sighed. Again, for the third time. Lloyds looked up from the piles of documents he had to read and approve. Its rare for Ben to sigh desperately like this, he thought.

"What's wrong? You have been sighing for God knows how many times!" he voiced it out. Ben glanced at him and shoving a white envelope that was on his hands before, onto his messy table.

"Take a look inside."

Lloyds raised single eyebrow and stared at the white envelope in confusion. Was this what causing his colleague's distress? He shrugged and took out what it seems like a confidential documents inside.

"Uh, request for a hero recruitment…what is this? I never open a job vacancy for hero.." he paused when he read the name in bold:-

 **GOLDEN** **RYAN**

"Eeehhhhh!!!" Lloyds shrieked as soon as he saw the familiar name. He then choked on his saliva and coughed out loud.

Ben helped him pat his back. Lloyds stared at him and then back to the paper and back at him again.

"You..how do you get this? I mean, no way on Earth the eccentric Prince-sama would want to return to our company! He himself insisted and turn down our contract one year ago because our pay is low, then why so suddenly…"

"It seems like our affiliate in Continental city was interested in him and they want to put him into our company, they know about our struggle to restart Apollon by ourself. They found us a good number of shareholders too, to fundraise our RD and heroes activity." Ben explained in one single breath.

He looked at Lloyds troubled expression so he gave him his opinion.

"On the second thought, isn't it good to have Ryan coming back? We get a good amount of funds too.."

Lloyds rubbed his own temple. "It's not like I hate him coming back, but…augh, I don't want to deal with his prince-ly attitude!

I already have those two who acts like a lovebird idiot yet the Prince-sama wants to return back and add the bar of my stress level! Someone please give me a rest already!!!"

"Haa – choo!!"

Both Barnaby and Kotetsu sneezed at the same time.

"Who's there?!!"

'Ah, such a bad time to sneeze while the terrorists are here.' Thought Barnaby.

"I know you heroes are here! Reveal yourself!" one of the terrorists shouted and began to fire.

"Bunny, seems like we have been found out. I'll act as decoy while you cover me!"

"Wait, Kotetsu-san!"

Kotetsu threw the smoke grenade and dashed toward the one who had firing crazily.

"Arghh!" he yelp when Kotetsu tackled him down. The other two of the terrorists began to fire randomly, making the captives screamed.

"Hey, heroes! Don't you care about the hostages here? I have the button for the bomb, if you do anything silly…"

He paused when someone poked him from behind.

"Uhm, I'm sorry but I think the bomb is out of service now Sir!"

The criminal jolted when they heard Origami's voice behind them only to find out he's out of sight. Barnaby took the chance while the smoke from the grenade still not dissipate, using it as a smokescreen and dashed towards the two criminals.

Before they could fire their machine-guns, Barnaby make a swift attack. With a war cry, he swung a powerful kick and making them fly to the roof before plummeted to the ground.

"There it is!! Barnaby make a clean hit with his powerful kicks and earns 400 points! That's the KOH for you!!" Mario buzzed through their live feed.

Mario squinted and saw WT silhouette appeared from the thin smoke. "Ooh! Wild Tiger finally managed to capture one of criminals thanks to their great teamwork! Or should I say, soulmate?"

"Hey! You can joke around at a time like this? I made my arrest first beforehand by the way!" Kotetsu snapped back at the false information. The criminal that was pinned down by him snorted. He can't move because Kotetsu had him tied down with his wire.

Agnes's voice rung through their communicator. "Good job, heroes! Sky High/Rock Bison and the Girls squad also have completed their rescue in east and west area respectively. We gonna dismiss here, rest assured." Was all she said while congratulating their hard work.

"Eh, shouldn't it be like what Mario said, Kotetsu-san? It's true, we are soulmate indeed." Barnaby smugly voiced out his thoughts when everything settled down with the bombing maniacs.

Kotetsu blushed, thank goodness he had his visor on so his blushing face cannot be seen. He punched Barnaby's shoulder but the punch is light so Barnaby kinda brushed it off and continued teasing the older.

"But the way you tied up the criminal, made me think it must be nice if we can put it into practice." He said, winking his eyes.

"We use it on you?"

"Of course not. On you."

Kotetsu groaned in defeat. "Ugh, I shouldn't have asked."

"Hey, Tiger and Barnaby! Quit flirting in broad daylight. Jeez, I'm so sick of it already."

Barnaby turned his head toward the sarcastic voice . "Oh, if it isn't Blue Rose senpai and Fire Emblem! Otsukaresama for finishing your assignment at West Silver."

Blue Rose clicked her tongue as Barnaby just ignored her mock. Fire Emblem burst into laugh at the funny situation.

"I'm gonna freeze them for acting like an idiot!"

Wiping his tears from laughing too much, Fire Emblem pat her back.

"Oh my, oh my! Young people these days are really energetic, I'm jealous. Well, we managed to capture the bombing maniacs faster than those three though, so it's our win." Fire Emblem smiled at the sulking teen before winking playfully at Tiger and Barnaby.

Origami appeared behind them with a sullen voice. "..and I manage to disarm the bomb too"

Kotetsu lighten up, he slung his arms over Origami's small shoulder. "Hey, what are you sulking about? You're awesome back there! Taking a chance while I acting as a decoy and immediately disarmed the bomb. You did a great job, kid!"

Origami felt elated when the senpai he respected so much complimented him. His face behind the mask brighten. "Really??"

Kotetsu nodded. "Yup! You have become more cooler and awesome, Origami!" he said that and pulled Origami into a neck-lock and nudged his head playfully. Both of them chuckled.

"If you keep up what you're doing, you can make everyone fall for you, Origami!" Kotetsu said that before releasing Origami from his neck hug.

Origami smiled sheepishly before he met Barnaby's piercing stare but the KOH immediately averted his gaze somewhere. Noticing Barnaby's jealousy strike, Origami quickly backed down and shifted two steps backward.

Kotetsu heard Barnaby clearing his throat behind him and before he knew it, Barnaby locked their arms together then he excused himself to other heroes and quickly dragged a puzzled Kotetsu along.

"Oh my, oh my. Looks like we flip his switch. How sinful.." Fire Emblem chuckled understandingly.

Kotetsu shook his partner's arm. "Hey, hey. Where do you think we're going?"

"To the transporter." Barnaby answered dryly without even spare a glance. Kotetsu fumed at his partner now was acting like a jerk.

"Bunnyyy! Answer me honestly."

Barnaby halted his way and lucky Kotetsu managed to reduce the force of inertia so that he didn't bumped face flat into Barnaby's back. Barnaby taking a breath, in and out and without facing Kotetsu, he begin asking him in a serious tone.

"Ne, Kotetsu-san..." he paused, waiting for the other's reaction.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Do I…not look any cooler in your eyes? I mean, I also had disarmed a bomb before in the Justice Tower, besides it's with you. Don't you think I'm also doing awesome back then?"

Kotetsu's mouth hanging wide, he blinked twice while trying to figure out what was his younger partner trying to convey.

Barnaby nearly groaned in frustration. 'Why do this old man is so clueless? Pick up the hint, old man! Come on.'

Pouting, he continued his rants. " Did you see my kick when I apprehend the criminals today? I think lately I've gotten faster in my reflexes, they couldn't even land me a single bullet." Barnaby was so eager to get Kotetsu noticed his awesome-ness, he even clearly stated the hint. Kotetsu plucked his fingers. Barnaby's face brighten, thinking that Kotetsu might get it right.

"Ah, so you want to say that you're now getting better! That was awesome too, but aren't you always like that Bunny?"

Barnaby smiled faltered and he groaned frustratingly because that's not the reaction he wanted. He then turned to face Kotetsu while making a sour face which make the older half- surprised because he thought he did something that angered his partner.

Kotetsu scratched the back of his head. Trying to find a perfect comeback to make up with this conversation.

"You know, every time we catch the criminal, you always move flawlessly and I think you have already done your best in both saving people and catching criminals and…Dah! You're already great and why do you make me say this?!"

Once he done saying that, Kotetsu pushed Barnaby aside and quickly made his way passing Barnaby's. Unable to hide his embarrassment he quickened his pace but only to be stopped midway by Barnaby holding his arm in a firm grip.

"I…I'm sorry. I feel jealous when you compliments other guys more than me, I mean…I am your lover of course I want to look even cooler in front of you, instead, you said Origami senpai is even cooler than me and…okay, I'm sorry I'm jealous." Barnaby admitted. He released his hold and let his head down, unable to look into his lover's eyes.

He heard Kotetsu 'Huh?' at him and he felt stupid for not being able to control his jealousy trait. Fire Emblem was right by saying everything that he thought always shows on his face. It's not been so long since he and Kotetsu had been dating. Barnaby always has this special feeling for his partner since they defeated Jake and they knew they were practically crushing on each other when they're separated for one year since their retirement but neither of them trying to make a move.

Barnaby never feels any emotional attachment to another person aside from his parents and Samantha thus his feelings for Kotetsu was new to him and he had no idea how much he craved for another's warmth. Meanwhile in Kotetsu's case, he knew so well that feeling but he tried to push it away because he always thinks Bunny deserved someone better than him. He didn't want to hold him back for wasting his youth on a simply old man like him and he even punished himself when he can't help but falling more for Bunny.

Of course fate does its miracle, the moment they reconciled after one year separation, with a little push from Fire Emblem who claimed his woman intuition never gone wrong, both of them ended up in a situation where they can no longer deny each other's feelings. Both of them just let their heart taking over their brains and eventually, they kiss and makeup in adult way. Of course, their relationship has ups and downs like any other relationship in the world but during the incident with Schneider, their partnership in both heroes and private life nearly breaking apart but they never, hate each other.

In Barnaby's case, since Kotetsu is his first love, he was always anxious about being the best boyfriend for Kotetsu. He afraid if Kotetsu finds any men better than him and they snatch Kotetsu away from him. Kotetsu's goofiness and easy-going attitude made Barnaby aware if someone will eventually to find out he's indeed attractive and kind, which, Barnaby wanted to keep this side of Kotetsu only for himself. He knew he was being possessive and he hated this feeling of possessiveness.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands cupped his face and made him lifted his head so that their eyes met each other. Isn't it Romantic?*

"Ko..Kotetsu-san?" He breathed heavily, taking in awe at the sudden closed-up of overflowing emotions and the beauty of that sparkling amber eyes of his bearded lover exuded.

"Listen well, Bunny. I never said that Origami is cooler than you or compare you with that guy when you're already perfect the way you are, except your never ending lecture." Kotetsu paused only to bump their forehead in so much affection. Well, they can be closer than this but their helmet's in the way. Even so, they were close enough to feel against each other's breath.

"But, it's okay to feel jealous. It's not like jealousy is a crime so don't feel bad about it Bunny. To think that Bunny is jealous when I praise Origami, I dunno how to react to a jealous Bunny. You do love me so much, eh? Hahaha."

Kotetsu laughed and pinching Barnaby's cheek.

"Stop it, Kotetsu-san! Jealousy is not a laughable matter!"

"Hahaha…sorry, sorry. But just so you know Bunny.." he paused before continued in a more serious tone. "I am completely yours, from the beginning. And here.." he said while pointed at Bunny's heart and then he formed a fist just to make a slight fist bump to the younger's chest. Affirming it.

"..is where my heart lays claim. So, don't worry about small things hmm?"

Barnaby brightened up. He looked deep into Kotetsu's eyes. Mixed feelings of emotion gushed in. Barnaby never felt so loved like this before.

He didn't know what this emotion is but if this place is inside a dream, this dream was like a blue mirage in the desert. He was so happy he turned breathless.*

'Kotetsu saying he was mine all along. He's mine. He's mine.' Barnaby chanted in his head. Thus, he took a gamble and made a decision that will change his life forever. He kissed the back of Kotetsu's palm, making the older stunned.

"Say, Kotetsu-san…will you please…forever become mine?"

There's a moment of awkward silence before Kotetsu tossed his helmet and said 'Yes!' in response. Tears of joy forming on Barnaby's eyes, they were brimming with happiness.

The whole situation felt like a dream they didn't want to wake up from. Feeling overjoyed that Kotetsu accepted his proposal, he carried the man in his usual princess-carry and danced their way to the sky.

Kotetsu was taken aback by how much Barnaby exaggerated and once again, why the princess carry? Kotetsu yelp when Barnaby went higher and practically levitated from one building to another building. Thank goodness they had their suits on.

Suddenly, their communicator buzzed and Barnaby nearly tripped but managed to land both legs safely on the rooftop.

"Bonjour, Tiger and Barnaby." Agnes image appeared from the projector.

"What is it Agnes? Is there a case?"

"Huh, no. But tomorrow we have another schedule starring Buddy heroes for a CM filming. So be ready at 9 am at Gold stage and Tiger, don't be late!"

"Yes..yes. I get it already."

Agnes huffed. "Good. See you tomorrow." The communicator went off.

Kotetsu sighed and pat Barnaby's shoulder. "Way to ruin the mood."

"It's okay, let's go home."

"Wait, shouldn't we take off these suits?"

"So, back to the office then. Up we go!" Once again, he lifted Kotetsu and carried him princess style. Kotetsu punched him to let him go as he can walk by himself but Barnaby hold his fist and refused to let him go.

While they're midair, Kotetsu gazed at the blonde lovingly. He never dreamed off for second marriage with a guy but this is Barnaby. The perfect all-rounder type of guy every girls and women in Sternbild wants to get married with, yet Barnaby chose him, a man in his forties, to spend his whole life with. Kotetsu never thought of loving someone so much after losing Tomoe, but he came to love Barnaby anyway and never did he want to compare those two.

Barnaby caught him staring and he averted his gaze, unable to show Bunny his vulnerable side. He heard the blonde chuckled before nudging his nose to his face.

"Kotetsu-san, even if the desert becomes cracked, no matter who shakes this world, promise me you won't let go of the hand you're holding and I promise I will protect you nonetheless."

Kotetsu couldn't remember since when Barnaby becomes poetic but he didn't mind it. Bunny can be quite surprising sometimes and Kotetsu accepted everything about him.

They are soulmate nonetheless.

-End-

 **Netflix movie reference.** *** = 'Euphoria' lyrics reference. I do recommend y'all watch the MV or hear the song while reading this chapter. Jungkook's voice is so damn soothing, I can't! The lyrics has darker meaning, some said it was about suicide or death but music is an art form so its up to the audience to interpret the song.**


End file.
